


Alls Fair in Love and War - Tales of Relationships, Friendships and Everything in between

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I ship Darcy/Steve and Darcy/Johnny, My muse finally hit me with the writing stick, short unrelated stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated short stories inspired by The Avengers and other Marvel Movies.   Not all the stories will be happy ones.</p><p>Chapter 3:  Johnny/Darcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1940's Steve and Darcy - Decisions

Steve stared at the folder in his hands.  So many emotions ran through him:  happiness, relief, worry, doubt, fear.  This moment felt so surreal to him, knowing that his life would change when he opened it.  Whether it would be for better or worse he didn’t know.  He hoped for the better.

He slowly opened the folder, and stared at the piece of paper. A lie stared right back at him.  The doctored admissions form, stating he was physically fit to go to war. The first step of Project Rebirth was complete.

“So, you finally made the grade.”  A familiar voice said, catching Steve’s attention.  She was leaning against the door frame of the examination room.  A brunette with blue eyes, and looked like a Pin-Up girl.  She was beautiful, intelligent and feisty.  And, he hated seeing the mixture of anger and sadness in her eyes.

“Yes.”  Steve replied, not realizing he had been holding his breath until now. 

He watched as she walked across the room, and took the file out of his hand.  Darcy Barnes.  His best friend Bucky’s little sister.  Three years younger than Steve, and his girl. They had been dating for a year now.   

“Steve, it’s not too late to back out.”  She said, placing the folder on the desk in front of them.  “You don’t have to prove anything to anyone.  Please don’t do this.”

“Darce, you know I have to do this.”  He replied, holding both her hands in his.  “It’s not in me to just sit around, when I could be helping defend our country.” 

“Dr. Erskine in giving me an opportunity to do that,” He finished, hoping she would understand.  “I need to take it.”

“You don’t have to do anything.”  Darcy said harshly, pulling out of his grasp and turning away from him.  “Bucky has already left for the war.” 

“It was so hard watching him leave on that train.  It may be the last time we will see him alive.”  

“He made us promise to take care of each other, we promised each other.”  She finished.   “And, now you want to do the same thing.”   

Steve quickly closed the gap between them, turning her around and held her close as she cried.  “Darce, Project Rebirth is more than just giving me a chance to defend our country.  It’s my chance to protect you and Bucky.”

“And, what if the experiment fails?”  She asked, pulling back just enough for him to see her tear stained face.  “What if it leaves you severely injured or kills you?  You don’t deserve to be listed in some scientific report as a failure, because you’re not.”

“I know I’m taking a risk, but it’s worth it.”  He said, cupping her face in his hands and wiping away her tears.  “Try not to think about the What-ifs.  We’ll face whatever happens together.” Then he kissed her, pouring everything he felt for her into that kiss.  Unfortunately, the need for air ruined the moment.  A comfortable silence filled the room, as they held onto each other.

“I thought I was stronger than this.”  Darcy finally said, looking him straight in the eyes.  “I really do understand why you want to do this.  And, I’m proud of you.  But, I’m afraid of losing both you and Bucky.  Sorry, I was being selfish.”

“You’re not selfish, Sweetheart.”  Steve replied, giving her a short but sweet kiss.  “You’re selfless.  And, you’re stronger than you think.”

“I know it’s not easy being left behind.”  He continued.  “But, I promise I will do everything I can to get me and Bucky home safely.  Then, you can spend the rest of our lives stopping me from doing dangerous things.”

“Is that some kind of marriage proposal?”  She asked surprised.”

“If my decision hasn’t scared you away, and you’re still my girl.”  Steve replied, worried about what her answer would be.  “Then, yes it is.”

“Steve, if your decision had scared me away I wouldn’t be here right now.”  Giving him a reassuring smile, then kissed him.  “I’m still your girl and Yes, I will marry you.” 


	2. Coulson and Darcy - In The Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is my first time attempting to write Coulson. Hopefully, I did right by all you Coulson/Darcy Shippers

Agent Phil Coulson has a reputation as many things in S.H.I.E.L.D.  Nick Fury’s right hand man, cool under pressure, straight laced, no-nonsense, occasional rule breaker, Leader, Captain America fan boy, and his personal favorite Bad Ass Agent.  He was never known to just sit and do nothing.  But, there is a first time for everything. 

He had barely survived his fight with Loki.  It was touch and go for awhile, on whether he would live or die. Spending two months in the hospital, most of that time in ICU and bored out of his mind.  Then, there was physical therapy which was a pain in the ass itself. 

However, the whole healing process gave him plenty of time to reflect on his life.  Things he wanted, but knew would never be in the cards for him.  Like a normal life.  Sometimes, he wonders what it would be like to have a family of his own. To have a good woman to love, and not married to his job.   But, he chose this path and lives with the regrets.    

Now, five months later he is back on the job. He hasn’t been cleared for field work, only light duty.  A desk job isn’t for him.  He’s always been more of an ‘Actions first ask questions later’ guy.  But, he doesn’t complain.  He’s still the liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D. and The Avengers. 

They didn’t know he was alive until a month ago.  The reactions he got from them varied for each person, but they forgave him.  It’s more of an adventure than a job, getting to know them on a professional and somewhat personal level.  They’re a dysfunctional family that somehow works.  And, he’s glad to be a part of it.  

The sound of the elevator opening brings him back to reality.  Another weekly Avengers meeting over, he steps into the empty elevator and press to button for the lobby of Avengers Towers.  However, the elevator stops a few floors down from Tony’s penthouse apartment.  Then, he’s standing face to face with her.  Darcy Lewis, Tony’s new personal assistant. 

She seemed different from the last time he saw her in New Mexico, arguing with S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents about stealing her iPod, along with all of Dr. Foster’s research.  She had a more mature look to her.  He had seen her in the Tower a few times, saying a quick ‘Hello’ as they passed each other in the hallways.  He also witnessed her winning an argument against Tony.  Keeping Tony Stark from doing stupid shit is easier said than done, and requires a high maturity level.   

He also couldn’t deny that she was just as intelligent and feisty as she was beautiful.   And, she was already taken.  There was no way she would give him a second glance, especially since she’s dating Steve ‘Captain America’ Rogers.  Out of all the men in New York, why did she have to be him?  For the first time in his life, he is jealous of his hero. 

“Agent Coulson,” Darcy said, with a smile.  “Just the man I was looking for.”  She steps into the elevator and pushes the stop button.

“How can I help you, Miss Lewis?”   He asked, the calm expression on his face hiding what he was thinking. 

“I wanted to give you this.”  She said, as she handed him a medium sized three ring binder.  “I know they don’t have the same sentimental value as yours.”

Coulson didn’t reply as he opened the binder.  Silence filled the elevator, as he stared at the two plastic sheets filled with signed mint condition Captain America trading cards.  Some of the cards he didn’t even have in his collection.  Darcy was surprised, that she had actually rendered Phil ‘Bad Ass’ Coulson speechless. 

“Miss Lewis,” He finally said.  “Thank you, but I can’t accept these.”  He tried handing her back the binder, but she wouldn’t let him.

“You can and you will.”  Darcy said seriously, looking him straight in the eyes.  “I inherited them from my Grandmother.”

“I told her that a Real American Hero had to sacrifice his trading cards, to help stop the alien invasion.”  She explained.  “Which technically is true, since The Avengers finally became a real team after thinking Loki had killed you.”

He looked away for a moment.  Clearing his throat, and getting his emotions under control.  “Thank you, Miss Lewis.  I’m sure Steve is waiting for you, so have a good evening.”

Darcy let out a frustrated sigh.  “Why is everyone assuming I’m dating Steve?” 

“You’re not dating him?”  Phil asked, and she couldn’t help but noticed how surprised and hopeful he sounded.  Definitely not the No-nonsense Agent Phil Coulson she was uses to.

“We’re just friends.  I’m his tour guide to the modern world, and he’s my tour guide to the past.”  She explained.  “We just hang out together.  We’re not friends with benefits, or in love.  I mean the guy is practically my uncle.”

“You Uncle!”  He said, his voice raising a little.  Darcy let out a small l laugh.  If she had surprised him before, than she had definitely shocked him now.

“My Grams grew up with Steve.  She is the little sister of his best friend, Bucky Barnes.”  Darcy explained.  “She’s told me so many stories about him.  He’s like part of our family.”

“Steve knows who I am.  He even visited Grams.”  She continued.  “But, people still insist we’re dating.  And, the tabloids don’t help.  You would think people would realize that, men and women can be only friends. 

“I apologize for taking this out on you.”  She finished.  “But, this rumor is starting to piss me off.”

“Have you eaten dinner yet?”  He asked, catching her completely off guard.

“Actually,” Darcy said, starting the elevator again.  “I was just going out for a coffee, but I can eat.  Just as long as dinner isn’t payment for the cards, those are a gift.”

“It’s not.”  Phil replied, giving her an actual smile.  This time it was Darcy’s turn to be surprised.  “I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while now.”

“I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents weren’t allowed to show any emotions.”  Darcy said jokingly.  “Isn’t that one of the rules in the employee handbook?” 

“Would you like to have dinner with me, Darcy?”  He asked, shifting the binder to his right arm and reaching out with his left hand.

“I would l love to, Phil.”  She replied, holding his hand as they reached the lobby and walked out of the building.


	3. Johnny and Darcy - The Sun, Moon and Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I honestly feel like I'm cheating on my main OTP Darcy/Steve. I know it's werid. But, Darcy/Johnny are my second OTP. Anyway, this is a scenario from my Steve/Darcy/Johnny fic that I'm writing slowly but surely. It's not the whole scenario, because I changed a few details. And all the stuff about Steve had to be taken out.

It’s almost midnight when, Darcy is finally able to convince Pepper and Jane to go to bed. It’s hard being left behind.   The Avengers left for a mission on Monday, and have been gone for a week. There hasn’t been any form of contact all week long.

Darcy walked to her suite, changes into a pair of black shorts and a navy blue T-shirt with Captain America’s shield printed on it. Not looking forward to another restless night’s sleep. Glad it was the weekend, so she didn’t have to deal with anything work related. 

She is in the middle of brushing her teeth, when her cell phone rings.  Smiling when, she sees his name appear on the screen.  If she is Pepper’s and Jane’s rock of sanity, then Johnny is definitely hers.  

They had met a year ago.  It was a memorable first impression.  She had been alone in a conference room setting up for a meeting, when someone grabbed her from behind.  She wasn’t aiming for any specific body part, and ended up tasing him in the balls.  Despite the tasing incident they somehow became friends.  

“Did you open the package I sent you?”

“You mean the one that is the size of a suit case?” She replied sarcastically, turning her head and looking at the brown box on the bed.

“You never opened it.” He said drily. “Why am I not surprised?”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Open it.”

“Okay, bossy.” Darcy replied, pulling the tape off the box and opening the lid.

“This is what you needed my body measurements for?  What am I suppose to do with this, besides giving people the wrong impression.”

“You need to get away for a few hours.  Clear your head.  Just trust me.  Put it on, and I’ll meet you on the roof in ten minutes.”  He hung up, before she had the chance to say anything else. 

She thought about saying no, but Johnny would keep annoying her until she finally gave in.  He was right about needing to clear her head.  She hardly left the tower this week, except for a few Starbucks runs. 

Hopefully, some fresh air would help her sleep.  But, why did he want her to wear this?  She wondered staring at the dark blue spandex uniform, with the Fantastic Four insignia on it.  Black boots, black gloves, a dark blue cowl and motorcycle helmet.

Darcy quickly changed.  Putting her hair in a loose bun so, the cowl would cover her head comfortably.  Taking a few minutes, to look in the floor length mirror attached to the bathroom door. She had to admit, the uniform looked great on her.  When she was finally ready, she grabbed the helmet and went to the roof.  Wondering what kind of trouble, Johnny was going to drag her into this time.

Johnny let out a whistle, when he saw her.  Looking her up and down, admiring how the uniform hugged her curves.  “Eyes up here, Storm.”  Darcy said, giving him a small glare.

“The uniform looks amazing on you.”  Johnny said, managing to look her in the eyes.

“Yea, about that…”  She said, pointing at the four.  “I can just imagine all the questions that would be asked, if anyone saw me wearing this.  Why am I wearing this? 

“So, you can fly with me.  Everything you’re wearing is fireproof.” 

“Are you sure?”  She asked skeptically. 

“Show a little trust.  Sue and Reed tested the uniform several times.  It even survived Supernova.”

“Since when do you care about what people think, anyway?”  He questioned her, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t owe anyone an explanation.”

“It’s not like you’ll be wearing this all the time.  But, you could always switch teams if you want.  Now, that you have the uniform.” 

“Are we going to fly,” Darcy asked a little annoyed.  “Or, just stand here?” 

“You have to say the magic words first.”  He replied, with a mischievous smile on his face. 

“I’m not saying that.”  Darcy said, trying not to smile.

“C’mon Darce,” He said playfully.  “I promise I won’t drop you.  You know you want to fly.  All you have to say is two words, just seven letters.  I know you can say seven letters.”

“Sometimes, I wonder if the cosmic radiation messed with your brain.”  Darcy said laughing.  Putting the cowl and motorcycle helmet on, leaving the face shield open.  

“We won’t be gone long.”  Johnny said, as they wrapped an arm around each other’s waist.  “I promise.”

“Where are we going, anyway?”  Darcy asked, as they walked to the center of the roof.

“It’s a surprise.”  Giving her a wink and, closing the face shield for her.

“Ready?”  He asked, and Darcy nodded.  They ran to the edge, and even though her words were muffled she yelled with him.  “Flame On!”

Darcy couldn't believe where they were. She had always wanted to come here, but never had the time and definitely not the money.  But, here she was in Paris, France.  Watching the sunrise from the, empty observation deck of the Eiffel Tower.  

"How did you know I wanted to come here?"  Darcy asked, still in awe that she was actually there.

"Believe it or not, I actually do pay attention to some of the things that you say in our conversations." Johnny replied, earning him an elbow to his ribs. 

“Seriously though,” He continued, turning to look at her.  “I have the ability to fly, so why not use it for more than fighting bad guys. Like taking my best friend, anywhere she wants to go in the world.” 

 “I have another surprise for you, Darce.” Johnny said smiling, as Darcy lifted her head to look at him. Somehow she had ended up with her left arm linked with his right, and her head resting on his shoulder. How could she not have noticed that she moved, while watching the sunrise? 

“What is it?”  She asked, untangling her arm from his.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Do I have to close my eyes again?”  Darcy asked, adjusting the cowl and putting the helmet on her head.  “I would actually like to see where I’m flying.”

“This is the last surprise.”  Johnny said.  “I promise. I’ll even pinky swear on it.”

“You can be so juvenile sometimes.”  Darcy replied laughing. Linking her pinky with his and shaking on it.  “And, do I have to yell ‘Flame On’ this time?”

“But, that’s part of the reason you love me.” Johnny replied, wrapping an arm around her waist.  “And, yes you do.”  Darcy just shook her head a little annoyed.  She closed her eyes, when they were in the air. Wondering where Johnny was taking her next.

Darcy had to admit that flying with her eyes closed was a rush.  Even though, see did open her eyes a few times. She didn’t know how long they were flying for.  Fire and watches don’t exactly mix.  She felt Johnny start to slow down and, knew they must be close to their destination.  Finally, opening her eyes when she felt what she assumed was ground underneath her feet. 

It had been morning in Paris, but where they were now it was still night.  Darcy took the helmet off, and looked at her surroundings.  She knew where she was.  Puente Antiguo, New Mexico.  They were standing on the roof, of the car dealership that had been Jane’s makeshift lab. The whole town had been restored, no signs an alien battle had taken place.  Unless, you were one of the unfortunate people who witnessed it. 

“You would’ve never guessed that, this town was destroyed six months ago. The fight between Thor and a huge robot controlled by his psychotic brother,” She pointed down at the street. “Happened right there.” 

“Well, there is one good thing that came out of all that.” Johnny said.  “It led to us meeting each other, and becoming friends.”

 “True story,” Darcy replied.  Laying down on the roof, and staring up at the full moon and blanket of stars. “Thank you for bringing me here.”  

“I can understand why you miss New Mexico.”  Johnny replied, lying down next to her.  “It’s so beautiful here.”    

“It’s definitely a different view from New York.  And, don’t worry. You’re secret is safe with me.”

“What secret is that?” He asked curiously.

“Johnny Storm is really a closet romantic.”  Looking him straight in the eyes and smiling.  “You gave me the sun, moon and stars all in one day.  

"People might think that, this is the start of a serious relationship.”  She finished, giving him a playful wink.  “Think of all the fan girls and boys hearts that, you would be breaking.”

“Anything to make you happy Darce,” He replied, reaching out and gently squeezing her right hand. “

A sudden breeze made her shiver. Without a word, Johnny pulled her into arms. His body temperature rising a little and, Darcy snuggled into him.

“Better?” Johnny asked.

“Much.”   She replied. Letting the warmth, the smell of ash and something uniquely Johnny consume her.  “This is one of the reasons I keep you around.  You’re like my personal space heater.  

Johnny knew that this was the moment for him to finally time man up.  He removed his right arm from around her, placing his hand under her chin.  Tilting her head until, they were looking into each other’s eyes.  

“You’re more than just a friend, Darce. I felt this way for a few months now.”  Johnny said, and he could clearly see that he surprised her.  “Excluding my sister, you’re the only woman that I have a solid relationship with.  We have a strong friendship, and I would rather try than never know.” 

“I think we should go on a real date.”  He finished.  “If it doesn’t work, then we will still be friends.  One date Darce,  that's all I'm asking.” He was worried about her reaction.  But, it felt good to finally tell her this.   

“That’s what I thought we were on now.”   Darcy replied, smiling at him.  “A midnight rendezvous.  You know going somewhere or doing something romantic, in the middle of the night.  With someone you love.”

“Now, shut up.”  She ordered, pulling his closer.  “Kiss me and enjoy the moment.”  Earning a full-blown smile from Johnny, before he finally gave into her demands.  

Their kiss was gentle at first, but quickly intensified. Darcy lightly sucked on his bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. Their tongues slowly tangoed together.  Eventually, Darcy ended up sprawled on top on of him.  The kiss becoming more heated, no super powers involved. However, Johnny broke the kiss before their hands could continue their exploration.  There is a comfortable silence between them, as they stare into each other’s eye and their breathing returns to normal.  

“Don’t want to screw this up, Darce.”  He explained, cupping her cheek with his right hand, smiling as he watches her lean into his touch.

“It’s okay.”  She gives him a reassuring smile, mimicking his movement with her left hand.  Johnny turns into it, placing a kiss on her palm.  “We have time.”

She moves off him, and snuggles up to his side.  Enjoying the feeling of his arms tighten around her, holding her close. They stare up at the sky, as Darcy starts pointing out different constellations to him.


End file.
